1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of printing systems, such as printers and copiers associated with computer systems and networks, and more specifically to printing systems, softwares and methods for user characterization of unknown media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most printer and copier manufacturers provide or recommend specific output media for use with their products. Such printing media include various paper types, transparencies for overhead projectors, fabric transfer, etc. Most such manufacturers even sell such media under their own brand.
A number of manufacturers perform tests to determine the suitability of other media. In most instances they publish specification data for acceptable media. The specification data includes permissible media thicknesses, weights, sizes, etc.
New media present a problem, especially with color. Before a printing system is sold, the problem is addressed by imaging professionals, who have tools and procedures for characterizing the new media. The tools include measuring devices (spectrophotometers, densitometers) and color software. A trained professional will spend a lot of time measuring the basic color (white point) of the media, surface reflectance, thermal characteristics and overall appearance. The measurements are applied, using software, to determine proper settings for the printer or copier to ensure the best possible image of the new image.
After a printing system is sold, however, there is no opportunity for such adjusting of settings for characterizing new media. For example, copiers and printers are purchased and installed in general business offices. New media may be encountered, that are unknown (in other words, not characterized). Such new media may include letterhead bond paper for the business, which has custom color and/or custom construction.
In such cases, unexpected undesirable results often occur. The colors may shift. The image density may be greater or less than expected. Toner based products might not fuse correctly to the media. In addition, businesses may change their standard letterhead bond paper from time to time. These problems are not easily addressed, because general business offices lack trained imaging professionals.